Black Butler: Birthday Blues Or Is It?
by alonealexabluerose
Summary: Something I made for Ciel's Birthday! Might have CielXSebastian if you look really close! oc belongs to me and only me. Sorry if it feels rushed, didn't have a lot of time to fix anything really. Sorry again.


Author Note: Black Butler does not belong to me but to its rightful owner!

Ciel Phantomhive let out a tired sigh, untying the ribbon around his neck and sitting down at his desk. It was his birthday today and of course Elizabeth and the rest of Marchioness Midford family came to the manor, to celebrate his 'special' day. When really all Ciel wanted was to forget this day and not celebrate it but Sebastian the 'annoying bastard' said it 'impolite' to turn away guests and that it will hurt his masters social status.

So despite the bluebrunette protests, he allowed the servants and Elizabeth to decorate the mansion in any way they liked and celebrate this horrid day knowing that'd Sebastian will have to clean up all the mess later and that brought a tired smirk to his lips.

' _That will show that annoying demon whose master around here.'_ Ciel thought with chuckle but then his smirk faded a little as his mind drifted to his little sister, whose birthday was also on December 14 and wounded if she was celebrating her birthday as well.

Ciel shook his head remembering her saying that birthdays and other holidays were a waste of time for her and her people because it held no meaning for them anymore. Still though there was a very tiny part of him that wished she here at the manor, unfortunately both of them agreed to never meet outside of society unless it was emergency. Besides she was probably working or taking care her daughter, so Ciel doubted that she remembered their birthday anyway.

Ciel let out another tired sigh knowing he couldn't worry about his sister. Just then he heard knocking on his door. "You may enter." The door opened, revealing Sebastian. He walked in carrying a medium sized package wrapped in blue wrapping paper and tied with a purple ribbon along with a golden bell attached to it.

The Earl raised questionable eyebrow at the gift and wounded who it belonged to. "My Lord, the Marchioness Midford family has left and it is time for you to retire now." Sebastian informed completely ignoring the present in his hand, in which Ciel narrowed eyes in suspicion.

"Alright but first Sebastian tell me who that gifts belongs to and it better not be you." He hissed out glaring at both his servant and the menacing object.

The demon butler chuckled in amusement which only annoyed his master further. "Oh no, my lord not from me but your little sister." Ciel's blue eyes widen in shock, why would his sister send a gift unless she did remember their birthday.

"Is that so? Well then hand it over Sebastian." Ciel ordered overcoming his shock, opening his hand to allow Sebastian to place the gift in it. Now having the box in his hand, Ciel noticed how light the box was and wounded what that annoying sister of his got him. _'Probably something to me a flustered mess._ ' He thought untying the ribbon as the bell fell to the ground with 'ding' then ripping the wrapping paper revealing a white box.

Opening the box lid and putting it on his desk, after that he grabbed hold of the mysterious present which was a handmade scarf. Ciel's again widen in shock and surprise upon gazing at it.

The scarf was made with the finest of slick, soft to the touch and the color was a deep sky blue like his left eye. While the fridge was white above it was the Phantomhive crest done in a grey color and its details identical to the real thing, on the other end it was Ciel's initials 'C.P', done the same way but in a cursive design.

Did his sister really make this with her own hands or did she ask that jealous blonde child to do for her. That's when the bluebrunette noticed the folded paper at the bottom of the box. Grabbing it, he opened it and began to read it to himself.

 _Dear brother Ciel_ __

 _Hello Brother! It's been awhile since you and I last saw each other let alone talked. How are you? Are you faring well on this chilly day? Probably not since this is the day you and I last everything. Just like you I want to forget this day and wish it will pass already but that won't happen. We are forced to live this day over and over again until the day we die.. I apologize, I shouldn't say such negative words. Anyhow I made this scarf for you, since winter is upon us and I wanted to make sure you had something warm for the upcoming winter days. And don't worry I didn't make this scarf for your birthday since I don't like celebrating mine any more than you do. Think of it as a peace treaty of partners, working together from to time to time. I hope you like it and accept it. But if this doesn't keep you warm, you can always ask that butler of yours to keep you war-_

Ciel felt annoyed and embarrassed after reading the last sentences. 'Trust in my little sister, to suggest such vulgar words.' He thought flustered. Remembering that Sebastian was in the room with him, Ciel used the paper to hide his red face from Sebastian unfortunately his butler saw his face before he could hide it.

"My, my, what child my young master is, blushing all because of a gift." Sebastian teased and of course earned him glaring daggers from his master. " Do you want to die?" Ciel threatened crushing the letter in his hand then throwing it at Sebastian's pathetic face. "Go make yourself useful and run me a bath…

I'm tired." The demon butler bowed "Very good sir, I'll be back momentarily." with that Sebastian took his leave not before grabbing the crushed letter and placing it inside his jacket pocket for reading later.

After the bath was done and his master changed into his night clothing. Sebastian tucked the young master in. "Sebastian… is the gift ready yet?" Ciel asked out of the blue but Sebastian just smile. "Indeed it is my lord. It has been for some time now." He reassured his master. "Good. Take it in the morning." Ciel said tiredly snuggling more into the covers, hoping to warm. Sebastian smirk in amusement remembering what he read from the letter.

"Does my young master wish for me to go under the covers and keep him warm tonight, hmm?" Ciel's face went immediately red knowing Sebastian had read the letter. Which followed by Ciel throwing pillows at Sebastian and telling him 'to get the hell out of his room!'

Selena was going to get earful from Ciel, when he saw her again.

Author's note: This done for Ciel's Birthday! And sorry if Ciel and Sebastian sound oc or different from how they usually act. It's very awkward for me to write them right now. And Selena Phantomhive is my oc that I created, so please don't steal or take credit for something that doesn't belong to you~ just reblog and give credit to the rightful owner~

Or I'll Punish you~


End file.
